


Hachioji's Golden Hour

by abaranthion



Series: 5.5 Golden Week [8]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, Rugby, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: Hachioji needs to support Sekizan to get him to open up.





	Hachioji's Golden Hour

2017-05-02  
2.00 AM  
Hachioji

I’d not got much sleep, worrying about the guy sleeping on the futon next to mine. I opened my eyes to look at Sekizan, knowing exactly what I’d see.

Sekizan was lying on his back, staring sightlessly at the ceiling of the hall. He must’ve sensed me looking, ‘cos – without moving – he whispered, ‘I can smell them, Hachi. This whole place stinks of the team’s… fun.’

I shuffled closer, ‘Wanna add to the aroma?’

He finally looked at me if only to roll his eyes. ‘I’m not an animal, Hachi. I don’t need to...’ he mouthed “have sex” then continued mutedly, ‘every five minutes.’

He was telling me! How long had it been since we’d last done anything? Days before Noka’s birthday bash, at least. Damn, it’d been more than a week!

‘Taku,’ I put my hand on his chest, ‘look at me. Some people- some guys need to... they need to do that. Some guys have a higher sex drive, Taku.’

‘I don’t need t-’

I interrupted him, ‘Not you, no. But other guys. Other guys... here. They need sex. Some guys here need more sex.’

‘They need more rest,’ Sekizan said flatly.

I felt like screaming. How could he not have gotten my hints? I was firm, ‘Taku. You need to understand that guys need this. It’s how we relax.’

He looked away, ‘I- I guess I... don’t really know what’s best... for anyone.’

What?! Where had this come from all of a sudden? I was speechless, trying to think.

Sekizan grasped my hand and continued, ‘It’s like Komori showed me today: I work the guys too hard. And now you’re here telling me I’m inconsiderate even with their rest times. I don’t know what to do, Mutsumi.’

I tangled my other hand in his hair, and tried to comfort him, ‘I know what this is, captain. Komori’s just come along and pushed you aside. You’re hurting ‘cos you don’t know your place in the team right now.’

I had more to say, but let Sekizan speak, his voice wavering with emotion, ‘I have dragged this team up from the dirt. I’ve worked so hard. I love every one of my players. All I’ve ever wanted is the best for them. But my best isn’t good enough for them.’

‘Taku d-’

‘No, Hachi. It’s true. Komori proved that today. He coached the guys for a few hours and did more for the team in that time than I ever did in three years.’

‘Stop, Taku. You’re-’

His glare stopped me, and there was an angry stab in his voice when he said, ‘He’s better than me. I can’t train this team half- a quarter- one damn iota as well as he can.’

That was enough. I leapt onto him and pinned his shoulders. ‘Yeah, he’s better than you. Of course he is. He was a professional player. For the national team! Between you and him? There’s no contest. He’ll always be better than you... at training, Taku.’ I softened my grasp and voice, ‘Sekizan Takuya, you are the most passionate person I’ve ever met. And all that passion is funnelled fully, fully into our little team. There’s not a moment when you’re not thinking about some new maneuver, or reading those rugby guides, or watching a match and making a note of. Every. Single. Play. Sekizan Takuya, you are our captain. And it’s time you let someone else shoulder those responsibilities. It’s time for you to enjoy playing for this last year. To enjoy playing with the team. To enjoy playing... with me.’ I collapsed onto him and snuggled into his neck.

I felt him swallow the lump in his throat. ‘Mutsumi, I can’t.’

And I thought I’d done such good work, too. He was acting like my littlest brother when he gets in one of his moods. At this rate, it didn’t matter what I said, but I still tried, ‘Taku. If-’

‘Let me finish,’ he said. ‘I can’t think about what’ll happen at the end of this year. ‘Cos my time here. With this team. With you. It’s made me, Mutsumi. It’s made me what I am. And it’s all thanks to you. And even now, you’re my rock. I just can’t think what I’d do without you. Vice captain Hachioji Mutsumi, I love you.’

I could feel his neck getting damp from my tears. He raised my head and we kissed. For so long.

And like everything, it had to end.

Our lips parted and mine whispered, ‘I love you too, captain Sekizan Takuya.’ I rested my head on his chest and he enclosed me in his arms. ‘Now listen to your own advice and get some damn sleep.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at <http://ko-fi.com/abaranthion>  
> If you have any suggestions leave them in the comments, contact me via tumblr [abaranthion.tumblr.com](https://abaranthion.tumblr.com) (NSFW), or send me an email to abaranthion[at]hotmail.com


End file.
